Eagle's Prey
by TheAssassinGame
Summary: A daughter of assassins grows up positive that her parents way of life is wrong, but as the Templars begin to take back Rome, she must learn to fight, or die.
1. 1 The Birth Of An Assassin

Isotta screamed as the midwives scurried around her. Her husband gripped her hand, promising her she was doing great.

"She's nearly here." Giovanni told her, keeping a smile on his face.

She screamed again, grabbing a cup from the bedside table and throwing it at the wall.

"This is what you get for marrying an assassin." One of the midwives said, picking the cup up off the floor.

As the baby's cry pierced the room, all fell silent.

"It's a girl." Another midwife announced, holding the newborn.

"Told you." Giovanni nudged his wife as she took the child.

"What shall we name her?" She asked.

"You're the boss around here, you chose."

Isotta smiled wearily as she gazed into the eyes of her daughter. The little girl wiggled, giving little punches and little kicks as she stopped crying, finding comfort in her mother's arms.

"Ginevra." She whispered and the baby gurgled, amused by her new name.

"It's perfect." Giovanni sat beside her, wrapping an arm around his wife and daughter.

The new sun rose, light pouring in through the window, leaving an almost heavenly glow over the family. In that moment, life was perfect.


	2. 2 A Pacifist Among Assassins

The young girl leapt off the roof, spreading her arms wide as she flipped, landing gracefully in a wheelbarrow of hay. She stuck her head up, making sure no one had seen her, before jumping out and sprinting through the city.

Ginevra lived with her parents on the border of the city of Rome and while she loved the vast countryside, she loved the excitement of the city more. At every given opportunity, she was out the door, sketch book and pencil in hand, racing towards the city to draw everything she could.

"Oof!" She breathed as she fell back, slamming into a tall figure as she turned a corner.

"Mi dispace." The man said, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, holding her head as she stood.

"Did you draw these?" He asked, picking up her sketch book that had fallen open on a drawing of an eagle.

"Sì." Ginevra rocked on her heels.

"They're very good. Tell me, how did you draw the eagle?" He knelt down to her level.

"I climbed up the tower." She pointed to the church tower that she'd just jumped from. "They don't mind me sitting there, they just fly around."

His kindly face looked surprised.

"I hear it's just the assassins that can climb as high as that."

"My parents are assassins." She grinned, then stopped, eyes widening. "Oh, I shouldn't have told you that."

The man laughed, handing the book back.

"Your secret is safe with me. But you don't seem much of the assassin type."

"No, I don't like fighting or killing. I think it's wrong."

"You're wise beyond your years. But it's rather contradictory for a daughter of assassins to be a pacifist, don't you think?"

"Maybe." She poked the inside of her cheek with her tongue.

"Tell you what," the man said, standing up. "I'll walk you home so you don't run into any more trouble."

"Grazie, Messer (thank you, mister)."

The man was richly dressed but still maintained a humble appearance with a kindly face to match. He walked beside the young girl as they walked through the city, smiling at the passers by. Ginevra lead him through the streets, skipping as she went. They passed the gates, taking in the country air as they left the heavy bustle of city life.

Ginevra jumped up to the door and knocked as the man stood behind her.

"Buongiorno, Messere." Isotta said, opening the door. "Can I help?"

"No, grazie." He smiled. "Just walking this little one home."

"Ah, grazie. Ginevra, say thank you to the man." She said, as her daughter stood beside her.

"Thank you, sir."

"Nessun problema (no problem). Now don't go getting yourself into trouble, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled as he waved goodbye.

"Arrivederci, Ginevra."

"Arrivederci!" She called.

"Did you get his name?" Isotta asked as they closed the door.

Ginevra shook her head.

"Ah, well. He seemed nice." Then, she turned, hands on hips. "What trouble did you get into now?"

"Nothing, madre. I promise!"

"Really?"

"Really."

Isotta raised an eyebrow.

"Did you climb the tower again?"

There was a long pause.

"And I ran into him." Ginevra bit her lip, bowing her head.

Isotta held up her hands in surrender.

"I give up. I tell you what, you don't get this trouble making attitude from me."

"She doesn't get it from me!" Giovanni called from the other room.

Ginevra skipped into that room, holding out her sketch book.

"Padre, I did another drawing!" She grinned, hanging off his arm.

"Oh?" He opened the book, flicking to the most recent page. "Ah, bene. It's very good, Gina. You have a very skilled hand."

"Grazie, Papà." Ginevra said as her father kissed her forehead.

"And could you give this to your mother." Giovanni passed her a silver ring. "I, er, found it and I wanted to know if she wanted it before I sold it."

Ginevra sighed and took the ring, knowing full well that he had 'found' it in a chest he had looted somewhere across the city.

"Gio!" Isotta's voice rang out from the hall.

"Sì?" Her husband answered, trying to sound as innocent as he could.

"Could you come out here, please?" Her voice sounding dangerously polite.

"I'm in trouble now." He sighed, standing.

Giovanni carefully stepped out into the hall to see his wife, arms folded, tapping her foot.

"Care to tell me why the wall is covered in knives?"

Ginevra followed her father into the kitchen to see at least fifteen throwing knives embedded in the wall.

"Target practise?" He shrugged.

She glared.

"This is what I get for marrying an assassin." She growled, yanking the knives out.

"Yeah, Papà." Ginevra stuck her tongue out. "You shouldn't be practising for killing people."

Giovanni sighed and knelt down, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Gina, we've talked about this. We only kill bad people."

"But can't you talk to them? Teach them to be good?"

"Sometimes you can't talk to these people. Sometimes they are so bad, that they think they are right in what they are doing. They kill innocent people, Gina."

"But why do you have to kill them? Doesn't that make you just as bad as them?"

Giovanni sighed, standing.

"Right, come on. That's enough, off to bed with you." He herded the girl towards her bedroom.

Ginevra stomped into the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Gina!" Giovanni snapped.

"Go away! Leave me alone! You're all killers! It's wrong!" She cried as she crawled onto her bed.

Giovanni bowed his head and stepped back.

"Give her some time. She'll be fine by morning." Isotta said, taking his hand.

"What if she's right? What if this is wrong?"

Isotta put her hand to his face, giving him a gentle smile.

"The bravest man you know is a Master Assassin. He is kind, caring, protective and will stop at nothing to do what's right. And the bravest man I know is not a Master Assassin, but he is exactly the same." She kissed him. "We are doing the right thing."

The two Auditores left their daughter in peace as she curled into a ball, her eyes squeezed shut. Her parents were the kindest people she knew but they were killers! And they could never answer her question. They were just as bad as the men they killed. And no one could tell her any difference.


	3. 3 No Matter What

Ginevra stalked the corridor, twirling the pistol in her hand. Silently, she crept to the main room, the light pouring out onto the darkened hall. She stepped into the doorway, holding up the gun. Seven men sat across the table, their conversation fading as the cloaked figure stood before them. Her arm lifted, pointing the pistol at the man at the head of the table.

"Arrivederci, Dante." She smiled as she pulled the trigger.

Ginevra screamed, suddenly sitting up. Breathing heavily, she scanned her bedroom, making sure that she wasn't in that room.

"Ginevra!" Her mother and father barrelled into the room, startled by the sound of their daughters distress.

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." Ginevra tried a smile, still terrified of the image of herself killing someone.

"Do you want to tell us? Sometimes that helps." Isotta said, sitting down beside her.

"I was... I was walking down a dark corridor. Then, I turned into a room. There were men there. And I said 'Arrivederci, Dante', and I shot him."

"Hush now." Isotta pulled her daughter to her as she began to sob, stroking her hair. She looked up at her husband, mouthing 'Dante?'. He shrugged in response. "It's all over now. It was just a dream. Here, hold onto this."

Isotta pulled her engagement ring from her finger and passed it to her.

"Remember, whenever you feel sad, that you have our hearts. We love you so much and we will always be there for you, no matter what."

Ginevra smiled, wiping her teary eyes as she placed the ring on her finger. Isotta held her daughter, rocking her gently as she hummed the song 'Mull of Kintyre'.

Suddenly, a shadow passed them, running across the window.

"What was that?" Giovanni started.

"Probably just some kids." Isotta gave her husband a look. "Gio, please. We're trying to calm her down, not scare her more."

Two more shadows passed by, followed by another and another.

"Ginevra, hide under the bed." Giovanni ordered.

"Gio, it's nothing!" Isotta insisted but their daughter did as she was told.

Giovanni crept out into the silence of the house, stepping carefully towards the door.

"Gio!" Isotta hissed.

"Shh!" He put a finger to his lips.

In the silence, they could hear the patter of footsteps, running, drawing nearer as the sound grew.

With a crash, soldiers threw themselves through the door, swords glinting ominously in the moonlight as they darted at the unarmed couple. As one soldier struck, Giovanni snatched the sword, kicking him in the crotch as he disarmed him.

"Isotta, take it!" He threw the sword to his wife.

Isotta grabbed it from the air, slashing at the three soldiers that approached her. Giovanni tackled another, wrestling him to the floor for his weapon.

Ginevra hid under her bed, hearing the crashing, the fight taking place in the other room. For once, she was glad that her parents knew how to fight. She didn't want them to be hurt. She played with the ring on her finger as she waited. She closed her eyes. They would always be there for her, no matter what.

Suddenly, a hand grasped her shirt, pulling her out from hiding. She screamed, wriggling in the grip as she was held up, a knife coming to her throat.

"Weapons down or she dies!" Her captor demanded, shaking the young girl.

The fight ceased, bodies of solders littering the floor. Panting, the two Auditores stopped, eyes wide as they saw their beloved daughter held hostage. Carefully, they put the swords of the floor as the remaining soldiers bound their arms.

"Now that I've got your attention..." The soldier sneered, throwing Ginevra to the ground.

She winced as she hit her side, rolling onto her back as she looked to the soldier who pulled out a pistol, pointing it at the girl.

"Say goodbye now." He smiled wickedly as he pulled the trigger.

The three Auditores screamed, Isotta and Giovanni desperately trying to reach their daughter, held back by the soldiers. Ginevra held her hands up to her face, as if to protect her.

The ring on her finger began to glow as the bullet sailed towards her. A dome encircled her, light beaming from the ring. As the bullet reached the dome, it shattered. Ginevra continued to scream, the energy pulsing from the ring growing stronger and stronger. With a split second of silence, the dome erupted, sending the solder flying backwards, slamming against the wall.

"What..."

Another soldier approached his unconscious comrade, examining the prone form.

"He's dead." He reported.

Ginevra sat on the floor, clutching herself as she whimpered.

"We'll come with you, just let her go." Isotta pleaded.

"Fine." The soldier said. "But I want that ring."

"No!" Giovanni yelled. "Leave her alone!"

As the soldier stepped towards her, she cowered, trying to make herself smaller.

"Give me the ring, I won't hurt you." The soldier gave a smile, as if to make the girl feel safer.

She held up a shaky hand. If she gave them the ring, they wouldn't hurt her parents. That was all they wanted, wasn't it?

The soldier took the ring from her hand, pocketing the prize. He waved a hand, signalling the other soldiers to follow him as he left the house, still holding onto the couple.

"Where are you taking them?!" She cried.

"To a trial. They're accused of murder." He said and disappeared.

"We'll be fine! We love you!" Isotta and Giovanni cried as they were led away.

Alone, in the silence, Ginevra sobbed, gripping the ring that she still had. To deceive the soldier, she gave him the silver ring that she had kept, forgetting to give it to her mother. And for now, the ring she had in her hand was all she had to promise her safety. A promise that her parents would be fine. They would always be there for her. No matter what.


	4. 4 A Broken Home

Isotta sat on the stone 'bed', wrapping her arms around her legs. She shivered in the cold, leaning her head on the wall. As she noticed a missing brick above her, she stood and peered through the hole, seeing the figure in the cell beside her.

"Gio?" She whispered and the figure jolted, turning to the voice. "Gio!"

"Isotta?" He mumbled, nursing a wound on his head.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"One of them got me hard around the head." He winced. "That's left a mark."

"I can't stop thinking about Ginevra." Isotta put a hand to her face as she started to cry.

"Isotta." Giovanni stood, reaching for her hand through the gap in the wall. "She'll be fine." He too feared for their daughter, but it wouldn't help his wife if he started to show that fear.

"They were going to kill her." She sobbed.

"But they didn't."

"She was saved by... the ring." Isotta looked up at her husband. "What was that?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know, I've never seen that happen before. Have you? You're the one that's been wearing it."

"No. Then again, I've never been shot at while wearing it."

"But, my mother. She was wearing it when she was shot saving my life. Why didn't it work then?"

"Is it something only assassins can use?"

"Ginevra isn't an assassin. She cried when she stood on a spider." Giovanni pointed out.

Isotta shrugged and turned away.

"What happens now? Those soldiers have the ring, we don't know who they work for and we've been arrested for murder. They know we're assassins."

"It's the Templars, it must be. We've fought with them for so long and after the death of Cesare, they've been trying to claw back Roma ever since."

"They want assassins dead. That's not good for us."

At the sound of commotion outside, Giovanni turned to the window.

"Don't you dare look outside." Isotta commanded.

Giovanni gripped the bars and pulled himself up, peering outside. At the sight below, his stomach churned.

"They've put up nooses. We're going to be executed." He said, his voice at a whisper.

"Damn your curiousity." Isotta mumbled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Ginevra?"

The girl woke, still curled up on the floor among the bodies of the soldiers. The kind man she met the day before knelt beside her.

"What happened?"

She sat up, hiding the ring in her pocket.

"These men attacked us. They've taken my mummia and my papà." She whimpered.

He helped her up, gently lifting her tired, weak body.

"You can't stay here, I'll take you somewhere safe."

Ginevra nodded and the two walked out, over the broken down door. Taking a last glance back, she watched her home disappear from sight. She knew it'll be the last time that she would see her home for a long while. Ginevra gripped his arm as the left the countryside and entered the city. The usual steady pace of the crowd was stirred, catching the pair up in the stream of people, pulling them apart.

"Ginevra!" The man called out as the crowd swam in between them.

The girl was carried through the city, stumbling as she went, until she reached the main event, a courtyard where many people scrambled to see what was happening.

Peering over the heads of the crowd, Ginevra could see a podium, ropes hanging from a thick wooden beam. Two figures stood below the ropes, their heads bowed as the nooses where placed over their heads.

"Mummia! Papà!" She shouted, but over the sound of the crowd, Isotta and Giovanni couldn't hear their daughter's cries.

"The assassini stand before you, to pay for the lives they have brutally taken." A man called, signalling to the man and woman. "They are traitors to the city of Roma, taking it for their own gain as they kill for amusement. We say, no more!" He punched the air and the crowd called out in agreement.

"No..." Ginevra whispered.

"It is deemed that no trial be necessary for such scum, so I therefore condemn the accused to death!"

"I love you." Giovanni said, tears rolling down his cheeks as he turned to his wife.

"I love you too." She replied and the floor vanished beneath them.

"No!" Ginevra screamed, running towards them, the sound of necks breaking ringing through the air.

"Ginevra, stop!" The man found her, pulling her back as she sobbed.

"They're dead." She cried as he brought her into his arms. "They're dead, they're dead, they're dead..."

"They were bad people, you have to realise that." He whispered.

She nodded, still sobbing. She loved her parents, but he was right, they were bad people. They had killed.

"What's your name?" She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

He looked at her, giving her a kind, gentle, almost fatherly smile.

"My name is Dante Aricula. And don't worry, the Templars are your family now."


	5. 5 Templar vs Assassin

"Ginevra?"

The young woman jolted, stuffing the piece of paper under her book.

"Sì?" She turned as Dante approached her.

"How are your studies going?" He asked, leaning on the back of her chair.

"Bene, I'm just reading about Cleopatra."

"Another fine ruler assassinated." He sighed. "Anyway, we've had rumour of an assassin hideout not to far from here. They've moved again."

She nodded, standing as she shut the book, tucking the scrap of paper into her sleeve. It was a drawing of a dream that she had, every night for the past ten years, since she was seven. She couldn't understand why she dreamt this dream. She was wearing an assassin uniform, the enemies uniform, holding a pistol as she stalked a dark corridor. She then stood at the door, a meeting of her fellow Templars, Dante, who treated her as a daughter, at the centre. But, just like every night, she would wake as she pulled the trigger, pointed at his head.

Ginevra followed Dante through the library until he reached a book shelf. He pulled at a series of books before a hidden door gave way. Using a torch he had taken from the wall, Dante descended the hidden corridor, illuminating their path.

As they reached the end, he passed the torch to Ginevra and opened the small box, rested on a stone table, with a key from around his neck. He took the ring from the box and passed it to her, taking the torch back.

The ring was the Templars most precious item. Supposedly, it protected the user from danger, a shield surrounding them. However, as they learnt the hard way, only Ginevra could use it. But, what the Templars didn't know, was that the ring they so devotedly protected, was just a plain silver ring. Every time Dante passed the ring to Ginevra, she subtly swapped it with the one in her pocket. The inscription on the ring had once said 'you have my heart', a engagement ring of her grandmother's, but since it had first been used ten years ago, the writing had faded away, replaced with strange symbols. They called it a Shard of Eden, and it never left her person. No one knew, but her.

As the Templar soldiers barrelled through the door, the assassins open fired. Ginevra led the charge, holding out her hand, a shield protecting her and those behind her. Knowing long range was futile, the assassins leapt down, engaging in the attack.

"Ginevra, stand back!" Dante ordered as he unsheathed his sword.

She did as she was told, standing away from conflict. She had no fighting skills, her views of pacifism made clear to all who knew her. Despite her hatred for fighting, she accepted the battles that the Templars fought, knowing that they strived for peace, just like her, but it their own way.

She watched the fight continue, wincing at every clash of metal, every cry as either an assassin or a soldier breathed their last breath.

Suddenly, a hand reached around her, grabbing her waist and another one over her mouth. She screamed, uselessly, writhing and kicking, tugging on her captors arm as she was dragged from the fight. Ginevra elbowed them in the stomach and found she had been released. She spun, looking at her attacker. An assassin stood before her, a hand on his stomach, watching her freeze in her tracks.

Ginevra woke from the daze and ran, darting through the streets of Rome. She couldn't believe she hit him. She'd never hit anyone, not on purpose anyway. Even though she didn't agree with fighting in any way, she had to agree, that had helped her.

As she ran, she risked a look over her shoulder, to see that her pursued had vanished. Having successfully outrun him, she slowed to a jog, making her way back to the mansion in the centre of the city, where the Templar base was.

She cried out as she was knocked to the floor, a figure crashing onto her from above, taking her by surprise. As she was pinned to the floor, a cloth was shoved into her face, the fumes climbing through her nostrils, poisoning her lungs.

Her eyes grew weary and she stopped struggling. Within moments, Ginevra was unconscious.


	6. 6 A Deal

Her eyes snapped open, fear flowing through her as she awoke. Ginevra tried to move but she was bound tight to a chair. The room she was in was dimly lit, the majority of the light surrounded her, other than a few other torches which showed the length of the room. She thought to call out, ask if anyone was there, but decided against it as whoever was around, was probably the assassin that captured her.

At the sound of footsteps, Ginevra started to panic. She pushed off the floor with her toes, trying to move the chair back as the two figures came into the light. One was the assassin that had kidnapped her, his white hood still covering his face. Beside him was a woman, her outfit brown instead, her hood flicked back to reveal her face. She was beautiful, but sharp features, deep green eyes standing out from her pale face and jet black hair.

"Who are you?" Ginevra whimpered. "What do you want?"

"I am Il Serpente (the snake), the Master Thief." She smiled. "And this is my brother, L'Aquila (the eagle), the Master Assassin."

"And we need you." L'Aquila said, pulling his hood back. He had the same jet black, wavy hair like his sister, the same green eyes, but his features were softer, his skin tanned.

"Why?"

"This ring," Il Serpente showed Ginevra her mother's ring, probably taken from her shortly after she was knocked out. What made her stomach churn was that they knew the difference between the two rings. "Where did you get it?"

"It was my mother's, she gave it to me when our family were attacked ten years ago."

Il Serpente squinted, then nodded.

"I know this girl." She turned to her brother. "The child of Giovanni and Isotta Auditore."

His eyes widened.

"Auditore?! As in the family of Ezio Auditore?!"

"Sì, God rest his soul, her father was his nephew, I believe."

"And she's working with the Templars?!" L'Aquila turned back to the girl bound to the chair. "You sicken me. How could you betray your own family?!"

"I didn't!" She insisted. "They were executed for being assassins and I was an orphan! The Templars took me in, they're kind and they work towards peace!"

"What is peace to people like that who strive to rule everything they see?! What is peace to a man who would sooner cut the throat of a child than feed him bread and water?!" He spat, standing over her, his eyes cutting into her.

"Aquila, hush." Il Serpente pulled his arm, tugging him back to her side. "Getting back to the topic at hand, we've discovered that you are the only one able to wield the ring, the Shard of Eden, despite your, er, less than capable skills in battle."

"I don't know. No one's tried."

"Nonsense." She scoffed. "We've watched Templar soldiers shoot each other to death as they've tried to use the ring. However we've seen you break into many of our camps, protecting your soldiers as you go."

"They have tested a ring. But not that one." Ginevra said, almost smugly.

"What are you saying?" She narrowed her eyes.

"They think the ring in my pocket is the Shard of Eden, they protect it and hide it but the real one that you hold is always in my pocket."

L'Aquila barked a laugh.

"You preach love for your family, the Templars," he sneered as he said the word 'Templars', "but you still keep this secret from them."

"Do you not trust them?" Il Serpente asked, stepping closer.

"I do, but the ring was my mother's. It's all I have left of hers. I don't want them to have it." Ginevra bowed her head.

"Not to mention the fact if she told them, that's her usefulness done with. They wouldn't need her anymore and she'd be thrown out, or killed." L'Aquila interjected.

"No! They wouldn't!" Ginevra said. "I'm family, they wouldn't do that to me!"

"But do they love you, or your usefulness? Do they care for you, or the ring?" Il Serpente asked, tilting her head.

Ginevra didn't answer.

"But anyway, the ring is not the only thing of your mother's that survives."

With a smile, Il Serpente stepped back into the shadows, returning with a mannequin, clothed in an assassin's uniform.

"That's my mother's?" Ginevra breathed.

"Sì. Unfortunately, your father's was taken before we could retrieve it. I have a terrible feeling it was burnt by the Templars to prove a point."

"Can I-"

"No." L'Aquila snapped. "Templars can't wear the Assassin uniform."

Il Serpente sighed.

"What my brother's trying to say is that if you work for us, we can train you to be an assassin."

"You want me to betray the Templars?"

The Master Assassin and the Master Thief exchanged a look.

"Sì."

"I can't do that." Ginevra shook her head.

"We'll give you some time to think about it." She smiled and untied Ginevra's bonds. "If you decided you want to learn to fight and return to the way of your family, then speak to any of the thieves you see around here. They'll contact me directly and I'll find you."

"And if you dare tell the Templars who we are, we'll kill you." L'Aquila threatened as Ginevra rubbed her wrists, red from the tight bonds.

Il Serpente rolled her eyes.

"But for our, and your protection, we can't let you see where we are. My apologies." She said and the cloth, saturated with the drug, was pushed against her mouth and nose.

Ginevra's eyes rolled back as she slumped in the chair.

"Shame." Il Serpente sighed and pocketed the cloth.

"We should have killed her." L'Aquila said, the blade darting from his wrist.

"No. She is an Auditore, the blood of assassins runs in her veins."

"You wouldn't know it, she hates violence. When they stormed our hideout, she just stood at the side. Her parents would be sick if they were still alive." He growled, retracting the blade and lifting the unconscious girl.

"Do you think she would have joined us if she had known we had this?" Il Serpente pulled a copper blade from her belt. After tapping the glass button, the blade darted out, turning the knife into a long, thin sword. The same blade that was crafted by Leonardo da Vinci, stolen by the previous head of the thieves guild, given to his daughter, given to her son and recovered by the Master Thief.

"Who knows? I tell you, the day she wields that blade is the day I stop going by the name Aquila." He sighed, carrying her out of the be room, his sister in his wake.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I have a feeling about this girl." Il Serpente said. "The blood of the assassins has to stir at some point."


	7. 7 The End Of A Path

Ginevra groaned and blinked as the daylight poured over her. A cloth blocked out the light as it headed towards her face. She jumped, grabbing the cloth.

The maid squealed, knocking over the bowl of water beside her. As it splashed to the floor, Ginevra looked around, realising she was back in her room.

"Ginevra!" Dante rushed into the room as she awkwardly passed the wet cloth back to the maid, apologising. "What happened? Where's the ring?"

At his last question, her stomach lurched, the voice of Il Serpente ringing in her head.

_"But do they love you, or your usefulness? Do they care for you, or the ring?"_

"It's here," Ginevra plucked the fake ring from her pocket and passed it to him.

He took it, almost greedily, before turning back to her.

"What happened to you back at the assassin hideout?"

"Someone grabbed me, but I got free. I ran away-"

"We found you unconscious on our doorstep."

He frowned and Ginevra silently cursed L'Aquila for just dumping her there.

"I don't know, I blacked out." She said, keeping her voice level. She knew how to lie.

"At least your safe." He smiled, one hand on her shoulder, the other holding the ring in his pocket.

She smiled back, beginning to see the truth of Il Serpente's words. He was just pleased that the ring was safe. For all he cared, she could stay on the doorstep.

As he left, she sat back down on the bed.

What was she thinking? The enemy was plaguing her mind. They made her think that Dante was evil.

But what if they were right? What if her dream meant something, as if it predicted the future?

No, the Templars were her family. They took her in, cared for her for ten years, it's not like that meant nothing.

Did it?

She lay back down and for hours, her mind battled, whether she should stay to the path she knew, that of peace, or the opportunity to fight, to learn of her real family. Could she betray the Templars?

Ginevra stood up, the sun setting below the city. If she could get some more information, maybe she could make up her mind.

She crept down the corridor, cautiously stepping towards Dante's room. The light was out, so he was probably somewhere else, either around the building or out in the city. Opening the door, she peered inside.

Empty.

Closing the door behind her, Ginevra stepped into the room, scanning her surroundings. She focused on the cabinet beside his bed, kneeling down to open it. But, of course, it was locked.

She pulled two hair pins from the top of her shirt and stuck them into the lock, twisting them until she heard a successful 'click'. After putting the pins back, she opened the door, rifling through the papers.

Near the bottom of the pile, she held up a paper containing names she recognised.

"Giovanni and Isotta Auditore, family of Ezio Auditore (currently living in Constantinople), known assassins. Discovered by Dante Aricula. Invasion and arrest carried out shortly after the discovery. Daughter of the accused, Ginevra Auditore, found to posess a ring that contains a shield power. Ring taken by Templar soldiers but seems ineffective by the user. Ginevra Auditore to be taken into the Templar order. Giovanni and Isotta Auditore, by Templar law, to be sentenced to death."

Ginevra sat back. That day when she first met Dante, she had accidentally told him that her parents were assassins. The soldiers that stormed their home, they worked for him.

Emotion mixed inside her, pain and anger. She stood, scrunching the paper in her hand. He killed her parents. He had given the order.

"Ginevra?"

She turned to see Dante standing at the door, concern lining his face, illuminated by the candle he held.

"You..." She whispered.

"I...?"

"You killed them!" She roared. "You killed my parents!"

"But they were bad people, you know that. They were executed for their crimes-"

"You gave the order! You let me believe you had nothing to do with their deaths! That you were there for me when I had no one, but you only wanted the ring!"

"That's not true, you are part of the Templar family, we-"

"Don't lie to me." She growled.

He set down the candle, sighing.

"Look. It started that we needed you for using the ring, but you became a part of our family." Dante insisted, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not your family." She snarled, looking him dead in his eyes.

"Ginevra." He warned, his grip tightening. "Just because you don't have the Templar ring-"

"Get off me." She said, not breaking eye contact.

"Not until you apologise."

"No." She spat and pushed his hands off her.

"Ginevra!"

She pushed past him, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"Apologise!" He demanded, shaking her.

"No!" She screamed, trying to pull her arm back.

His hand sailed across her face, reddening her cheek, the sound of the smack ringing through the air.

"Will you apologise now?" He asked, his hand raised.

Ginevra turned back to him, her cheek red, her lip bleeding as she stared at him like she could kill him on the spot.

"No." She growled, her voice low as a whisper.

Dante brought his hand across her face again, but Ginevra didn't cry out.

"What about now?!"

"No."

Again and again he hit her, blood trickling from her lip, her cheeks deep red and sensitive to the touch of a feather. The only word she spoke was 'no', her eyes burning in hatred as she glared at him.

Finally, he let her go, pushing her back. Her wrist, imprinted with the shape of his fingers, was nearly as red as her face.

"Go. Take some time to cool off. I want an apology in the morning." He rubbed his eyes and turned away.

Ginevra stormed away back to her room, fury still whirling inside her, her fists clenched and her nostrils flaring. She slammed her door and went to her window, gripping the window sill.

As she stared into the night, tasting the blood from her lip, she didn't decide where her path would lie, but she knew where it wouldn't. Her journey with the Templars had come to an end.


	8. 8 The Eagle And The Swan

Taking a deep breath, she jumped. Ginevra flew through the air, diving into a hale bale below. Ever since the Templars took her in, she rarely had the chance to run along the rooftops as they were very protective of her. Or rather, very protective of the only person that could use the ring.

She raced along the darkened streets, feeling the cold wind rush through her hair and bite at her raw cheeks. She had light feet and ran with a good speed that could match any thief. Probably something she had inherited from her great grandfather.

Ginevra darted up a building, leaping from rooftop to rooftop until she saw the silhouette of someone, standing on the edge of a roof, staring up at the moon.

As she stepped closer, the figure spun, their wrist blade catching the moonlight as they pointed it at her.

"L'Aquila?" Ginevra cautiously stepped closer to him.

"What do you want?" He asked, lowering the blade, but not retracting it.

"I came to take you up on the deal. I'll work for you and your sister."

"Why the change of heart?" He asked.

Ginevra stepped out of the shadows and L'Aquila's eyes widened, taking in her wounds.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, retracting his wrist blade.

"Take a wild guess."

"Dante." He growled. "Still sure that the Templars care about you?"

"I thought they did. But it was only because I was the quite, obedient, useful girl. Now, I speak up, I steal documents and its only so long before they find out I'm not useful anymore. I don't belong with the Templars anymore."

"You stole documents?"

She nodded.

"I needed to make up my mind. I wanted to find out who Dante really was. And he's nothing but a murderer." She turned away, a lump rising in her throat as anger grew in her voice. "He turned my parents in. He arrested them, executed them and took me in because all he wanted was the ring." She bit her lip, tasting blood as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

L'Aquila opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't work out what to say. Should he comfort her? Pat her back?

Awkwardly, L'Aquila stepped towards her, placing his hand on her back, patting it. Ginevra sniffed and turned back, a slight smile on her face.

"Are you trying to comfort me?" She asked, laughter in her voice.

"Er, sì, I don't have that much experience with comforting people." He took his hand back, rocking on his heels as he scratched his neck.

"Nice try." She sniffed, wiping her eyes and the blood from her lip.

The two of them sat down on the roof and looked up at the moon.

"You see that group of stars up there?" L'Aquila pointed to the cluster of stars directly above them.

"Sì."

"That's Aquila, the eagle."

"Ah, of course, your namesake." She nodded. "You see that group of stars there?" Ginevra pointed not to far away from the eagle constellation.

"The swan?"

"Sì, there's a story behind those two."

"Well I've got all night. Go on."

"The story goes that the Greek god Zeus fell in love with the goddess Nemesis. However, she wasn't interested in him, despite his status. So, determined to seduce her, Zeus conspired with Aphrodite, planning a way for Nemesis to fall for him. Aphrodite turned herself into an eagle, chasing Zeus, who transformed himself into a swan. Nemesis pitied the swan and took it in to her home, protecting it from the eagle. As Zeus transformed back into his god form, Nemesis could only laugh. So amused by the trick, she gave herself to him for that night. And, to commemorate the successful trick, Zeus placed the swan and the eagle in the sky."

"That's a nice story. How did you hear it?"

"My mother enjoyed reading, she told me about the stories of the stars a million times. Especially the one of the eagle and the swan. It was her favourite." Ginevra bowed her head, pained by the memory of her mother. Over the ten years of their death, she had passed the grieving stage, but discovering the truth of Dante's situation unearthed the old, painful grief.

"Are... Are you going to cry?" He asked, not to keen on trying to comfort her again.

She laughed.

"No, I'm fine. Look, I better go. Tell your sister I want to help."

"I will." He said, standing. "Do you think you could get some documents for us, showing what the Templars have done."

"I'll try." She nodded.

"Arrivederci, Ginevra. Until next time."

"Arrivederci, L'Aquila. I'll see you then."

And with that, the young Master Assassin flung himself backwards, disappearing into the night.

"Show off." She smiled.


	9. 9 Light Feet And Light Fingered

Ginevra was a good liar, that was for sure. It was her motto that a bad liar was the best liar, although she kept that a secret. She had grown up pretending to be a terrible liar, developing various ticks that people would pick up on if she told them lies, like scratching her neck or averting eye contact. And as she grew, she could lie to the face of anyone and as long as she didn't use a tick, they would believe her. So, the next morning, when Dante asked her if she was sorry for breaking into his cabinet, she nodded, looking directly into his eyes.

"I promise I'll never do it again."

"Bene." Dante smiled. "I'm sorry for my temper, but you did deserve it."

"I know. I'm sorry." Ginevra bowed her head, as if regretting her actions.

"Very well, I have a meeting now so stay in your room until I return."

"I will." She smiled.

As soon as he turned his head, her smile dropped.

"Bastardo." She whispered as he left.

Once Dante was far enough away, Ginevra jogged along the corridor until she reached his room. She pushed the door open and headed for the cabinet, successfully unlocking it with her hair pins. Knowing it would raise suspicions, she only took two documents, just in case Dante decided to check. Luckily, the cabinet locked just by closing its door which would have made it obvious she was snooping if it didn't.

Ginevra shut the door of his room and jogged back to her room, opening the window and whistling. Suddenly, a form dropped down, gripping the window sill as they fell.

"Get in." She sighed and L'Aquila clambered into her room.

"Huh." He remarked, pulling his hood back and looking around.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"I never expected a Templar home to look..."

"Normal? Not a gothic mansion with tombs for beds and bats flying from the closets?"

L'Aquila opened his mouth to object, then closed it, biting his lip.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Ginevra sighed again, passing the documents to him.

"Here, get these copied before he knows they're missing."

"Bene." He took them, examining them. "This is good. It'll give us a better position to take on the Templars at their weakest points. Can you get more?"

"Sì." She nodded, waving her hair pins. "But probably not until I get those back."

"Of course, grazie, Ginevra."

L'Aquila jumped back to the window, crouching, analysing the drop.

"So, do you trust me now?" She asked, standing beside him.

He shook his head.

"No. No yet. I can tell by the way you move, you're a good liar."

"So when will you trust me? Do I have to give you all the documents so I can finally earn your trust?"

He smiled.

"You'll know when I trust you." L'Aquila winked and fell, flying down into the streets below.

Ginevra folded her arms and huffed.

For the next few weeks, the two began working together. Ginevra never saw Il Serpente but L'Aquila made frequent visits to her window to either take documents to copy or to return the originals that had already been copied. No one suspected the girl as she hardly left her room, as ordered, and she was light on her feet, and light fingered, whenever she entered Dante's room to steal the documents.

One evening, L'Aquila bounded up to the window as Ginevra sat at her desk, sketching on plain paged book that Dante had given her recently. She didn't see him enter, so she carried on as the Master Assassin crept up behind her, watching her work. He gazed at the figure she was drawing. It was an assassin, a young man, barely recognisable because of the hood, but L'Aquila could tell, it was him. From his shoulders were two huge wings, belonging to an eagle, cloaking his figure. Beside the image was another, a finished drawing of him, again, with the eagle wings, outstretched as he seemed to fly off the paper with the assistance of his new features.

"These are amazing." He breathed and she started, jumping in her seat, causing her to drag an ugly line across the paper.

"Stronzo!" She cursed, turning around to face him. "Do you ever knock?"

"Ah, knocking is for doors." He grinned and stepped away as she stood, pointing her pencil dangerously at him.

"Do you have the documents back?" She asked, putting the pencil down.

"I thought you could get them with me." He suggested.

"What?"

"Ah, live a little. Andiamo (come on)!" He signalled for her to follow as he sat at the window.

She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, but not for too long. Dante is out and will be back soon. And usually his first stop is to check on me."

"Ah, the spirit of rebellion." He mocked as she joined him.

As they jumped, racing through the streets as soon as their feet touched the floor, Ginevra noticed the change that had set over the Master Assassin. When they had met, he was angry, cold, heartless but now he was happy, enjoying himself as he acted his age, a spirited young man instead of a stern, old miser.

They clambered up the roofs, their feet clattering against the tiles as they sprinted atop the buildings, the sun setting in the distance.

"If I'm honest," L'Aquila said as he skipped along the chimneys, "I'm surprised you can keep up."

"I'm the daughter of assassins remember. Not to mention the great niece of the famous Ezio Auditore da Firenze, the Master Assassin before you." She replied as she followed him, hardly breaking a sweat.

He shrugged before he flipped onto the adjacent building.

"So do you suppose Ezio's children will take over, Flavia and Marcello?"

L'Aquila shrugged again.

"I don't know. Of course, they have the assassin instinct in them, but they may not use it. And if they do, they may stick to the other cities, like Venice and Florence, instead of Rome."

"I'd like to visit Florence." Ginevra remarked, swinging across a beam to reach a platform before climbing up again.

"Oh?"

"My family are buried there. My parents, my father's parents, my grandfather's parents. I'd like to visit them and the city they grew up in."

"I'd like to go there one day too." He agreed.

They arrived at a small house where in hushed voices they were beckoned inside.

"Who is this?" A woman asked as Ginevra followed L'Aquila into the house, closing the door behind her.

"A friend. She's the one that's been getting us the Templar documents."

"Ah," she smiled. "Part of the thieves guild, are you?"

"No." Ginevra shook her head.

"You should be." She turned, signalling the two to follow her.

They entered a back room and descended hidden stairs, a trap door covered by a rug. The woman lit the way with her candle, illuminating the desk, littered with parchment, quills, ink and the documents.

"Here we are." She set down the candle and passed the originals to Ginevra.

"Grazie." She said and took them.

L'Aquila thanked the woman for her service to the Assassin's cause and left, heading up the stairs and out the door as Ginevra followed him.

"Where to now?" He asked her as they stepped out of the house.

She shrugged.

"I don't know, where do you-"

L'Aquila ran at the wall, kicking a lever as he snatched the rope with one hand, grabbing Ginevra with the other. As the stone weight crashed to the ground, the two sailed upwards, Ginevra's scream ripping through the air. They reached the roof, rolling onto it as L'Aquila released the rope. She glared at him but found herself smiling, laughing as he loomed over her, grinning.

"Stronzo!" She laughed, pushing him off her.

Suddenly, they heard voices below, from the other side of the house. They peered over the edge to investigate.

"Grazie, your help has been much appreciated." Dante said as he left the large house. "I'll look forward to hearing from you again. Arrivederci." He climbed up onto a horse, kicked it into a canter and set off.

"He's going back to the mansion now." Ginevra gasped, turning to L'Aquila.

"How fast can you run?"

"Fast enough."

"But can you outrun a horse?"

"I'm going to have to." She said, darting away.


	10. 10 A Rebellious Spirit

Ginevra raced along the rooftops, keeping the horse and its rider in sight. She knew she was loosing distance, so used the buildings to her advantage, swinging across, running in a straight line towards the mansion as Dante had to turn corners or change his route if the horse couldn't go the way he wanted. Behind her, L'Aquila kept in hot pursuit, making sure she reached the destination before Dante.

As the mansion came into sight, Ginevra pushed herself faster, feeling the strain on her legs. However, Dante was already at the door, dismounting the horse as the two still ran on, two or three buildings away.

"I won't make it!" Ginevra cried, her legs burning as she ran.

"You will, don't worry." He promised.

L'Aquila jumped down, running along the streets below, her shadow, cast by the bright moon, seemed to run beside him.

Dante reached the front door but turned as someone called out 'Hey!'. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke exploded in front of him and he doubled over, coughing, struggling .

"Go!" L'Aquila called as he raced away from the scene.

Ginevra nodded, thanking him as she took the final jump, clambering up to her window and climbing in. She snatched up her night dress but already heard footsteps heading towards her room. Tucking it under her pillow, she dived into bed, still fully clothed, throwing a blanket over her.

"Ginevra?" Dante softly called as he opened the door.

"Sì? What happened outside? I heard noises." Ginevra asked innocently as she pretended to rub eyes sleepily.

"It was nothing, probably just some idioti playing with smoke bombs."

"Oh, okay." Ginevra yawned.

"I'll let you sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As Dante closed the door, she breathed a sigh of relief. That was close, way too close. She stood and tugged the dress out from under her pillow as she pulled her shirt and trousers off.

"Well, this seems to be a bad time."

Ginevra muffled her scream as she fumbled with the dress, covering herself as L'Aquila awkwardly perched on the window.

"What are you doing?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"I thought I'd come back to see if you made it, and help you out if you didn't."

"Well I have, so thank you and goodbye." She said, urging him to leave.

He laughed.

"Okay, okay, I know when I'm not wanted." He grinned and winked at the girl. "Arrivederci, Ginevra."

"Arrivederci." She sighed and L'Aquila dropped from sight.

Once all the documents had been copied and returned, L'Aquila found another use for the spy.

"If you're to be an assassin-" L'Aquila started, rummaging through a box of weapons as they stood in the dimly lit room.

"I never said that." Ginevra corrected.

"Alright, if you're to defend yourself against the Templars, you need to learn how to fight." He said, tossing her a sword.

"Er, I don't think my views on violence really agree with this." She caught the sword clumsily, awkwardly waving it about.

"It may happen, you never know."

He stood in a defensive stance and signalled for her to attack. She struck out, near his neck but he blocked, almost casually.

"Okay, bene. The neck is a good place to go for." He said, changing his stance. "Now I'll attack and you defend."

He lunged for her stomach but she deflected the blade, nervously gripping the hilt.

"Bene." He grinned.

"I don't know if I can do this." She sighed, lowering the sword.

"Sure you can, you gave me a good hit to the stomach when I tried to kidnap you."

"You did kidnap me."

"But you gave a good chase first." A mischievous smile played on his face as he stood back in a defensive stance. "Come on, hit me again."

The two practised sword fighting, their movements becoming more fluidic. As they broke into a sweat, parrying until one of them received a hit, they took a break, exiting the dark, hidden room and stepped out into the streets of Rome.

"You're doing well, you know. Very well." L'Aquila said, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Grazie." She smiled.

"Still want to stick to your pacifist views?"

"What's the point?" She sighed. "The world isn't a peaceful place. And although the Templars aim for a peaceful world, it's impossible to achieve, especially through their tactics."

"So you're finally seeing sense."

She shrugged.

"I'm not a Templar anymore, so why should I follow their beliefs?"

Suddenly, L'Aquila pushed Ginevra to the side, throwing her to floor as a smoke bomb erupted at his feet, the noxious gases climbing up him, poisoning his lungs. He fell to his knees, choking as his form disappeared in the smoke.

Ginevra scrambled away from the smoke, holding her sleeve over her mouth and nose. As the cloud cleared, L'Aquila lay still on the floor.

"L'Aquila!" She cried out, rushing to him. She shook his body but he didn't respond. Frightened, she checked his chest for a heart beat, careful not to mistake it with the thumping heart of her own.

Once relieved that he was still breathing, she sat back and turned to see the man that threw the bomb. A Templar soldier stood before her, sword raised.

"Stand up." He growled.

Fear struck her, but her anger was stronger. She drew the sword from her belt and stood, awaiting his attack. The soldier lunged and she pushed the blade away, returning the attack by striking his legs. He jumped back as she struck again and he sliced the air at her head, just missing as she ducked out of the way. She countered and blocked, kicking him in the crotch to break his defence. As the soldier doubled over she punched him in the face, making him stumble, crashing to the floor. Taking heavy breaths, she pointed the blade at his neck, watching him squirm in fear.

"Ginevra, leave him." L'Aquila said behind her.

She spun, surprised that he recovered so quickly.

"Good work, Fabio." He said, pulling the soldier to his feet.

"Grazie, L'Aquila. If I'm honest, I didn't expect such a strong fight from her. I think she split my lip." He remarked, touching his bleeding lip.

"Wha..." Ginevra looked between the two.

"You've passed the test." L'Aquila smiled. "It seems you still have assassin blood in your veins."

"You sent him to attack me? You faked passing out?"

"Um, sì..."

"Bastardo! I thought you were in serious danger! You scared the life out of me!" She cursed, punching his shoulder.

"The lady seems to care for your safety." Fabio grinned.

"Shut up." Ginevra growled. "Don't even get me started on you!"

Fabio took a breath through gritted teeth and held up his hands in defence, stepping away.

"I think that's my cue to leave." He said and waved, jogging away.

"I hate you so much." Ginevra grumbled as she frowned, arms folded.

L'Aquila laughed and tapped her chin.

"Ah, chin up, Bella." He grinned.

At the word 'Bella', she blushed. No one had called her beautiful before.

With that, Ginevra called it a day and made her leave to head back to the Templar mansion.

"Before you go, take this." L'Aquila said, passing her a copper blade with a small glass button on the hilt. "And point that down before you press that." He warned.

She tapped the button, blade facing the ground, and grinned as it sprang out, lengthening into a long sword.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"My sister recovered it. It belonged to your father."

"Really?" Her eyes widened as she examined the blade, imagining her father fighting with it.

He nodded, smiling at her enchanted face. She was beautiful at the best of times but when she smiled, she almost seemed to glow.

"Grazie, L'Aquila." She grinned.

"Now don't go causing trouble now that you've revoked your pacifist views."

She laughed.

"I won't. Arrivederci!" She called, hiding the blade in her pocket as she ran back to the mansion.

"Arrivederci!" He called, watching her go.


	11. 11 Invitation Only

"Here." Dante passed Ginevra a scroll, tied up with a red ribbon, the Templar seal standing out boldly.

"What is it?" She asked, tentatively opening it.

"Read it."

She scanned the scroll, raising an eyebrow as she looked back up to Dante.

"It's a party."

"A masquerade ball," he corrected. "It'll be good for you to get out. You might meet someone."

"Meet someone?"

"Well," Dante tilted his head, "you're older now, it'll be good for you to find a husband."

"A husband?!" She spat, nearly falling over, gripping onto the stairs banister for safety.

"All the other young women marry around your age, younger even."

"I'll find someone, when I find someone." She stated, pocketing the scroll.

He sighed.

"The ball's in two days time at the mansion of a Templar benefactor, you better get an outfit soon."

"Sì, I'll go today."

"Take some florins." He said, passing a hefty purse to her. "Shall I join you?"

"No need, I'm sure you're busy enough." She smiled.

"Okay, don't get into trouble."

"I won't!" She called as she jogged down the stairs, heading for the door.

She stepped out into the streets, making her way towards the shops, but breezing past them as they came into sight.

"So what's this then?" L'Aquila silently appeared behind her, waving the invite that he had snatched from her pocket.

"There's a masquerade ball two nights from now."

"A Templar event?"

"Sì. All important Templars from the surrounding cities will be there."

L'Aquila was silent for a moment.

"Do you think we could forge an invite, so I could come?"

"I didn't think parties were your sort of thing." Ginevra smirked.

"No, if I can blend in, I might find out something, or I could get the chance to kill one of them." He said in a lowered voice. "Maybe even Dante."

Ginevra felt cold. If L'Aquila were to kill Dante, what would she feel? Sadness? He had raised her as a father for ten years. Or relief? The man that ordered his parents death would be dead.

At the thought of her parents, she bowed her head. With her pacifist views, she had always believed that the assassins were immoral, evil people. L'Aquila wasn't like that. And neither were her parents.

The two arrived at the small house they had been to the other evening, asking the woman to copy the invite. She sighed and rolled her eyes, taking the invite.

"Come and see me tonight, I'll have it done by then." She said, waving them out.

Instead of shopping for her outfit, Ginevra followed L'Aquila back to the assassin hideout as he went to report the information to his sister.

"Il Serpente," he said as the Master Assassin stood at a dimly lit table, three candles dotted around, illuminating the mess of papers.

"Sì?" She turned, smiling as she saw her brother. "And Ginevra, I heard you had changed your mind."

"Sì."

"I trust you have information for me?"

"There's a masquerade ball two nights from now. It's a Templar event."

Il Serpente nodded.

"I assume it's invitation only?"

"Already taken care of."

"Bene. Grazie, L'Aquila."

He nodded and left, Ginevra in his wake.

"Well that was brief." She remarked, ducking out of the hidden door as they returned to the streets.

"Our brother-sister relationship is rather business like now, ever since we gained the Master Assassin and Master Thief title."

"Who got that title first?"

"My sister, of course. It was quite funny, everyone would be calling her Il Serpente while I was still-" L'Aquila stopped before he told her his real name.

"Ah, yes." Ginevra rolled her eyes. "You don't trust me."

L'Aquila gave a smile.

"Luca. My real name is Luca."

"You trust me now?" She asked and he nodded.

"Luca..." Ginevra said, matching the name to his face. "It suits you."

"Yeah, but it's not as heroic as L'Aquila." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"So why do you trust me now? You said that I'm a good liar."

"So is my sister, but I trust her with my life. Why not you?"

"Grazie, Luca." Ginevra smiled.

"Don't get used to that name. I promised my sister I would go by it the day you used that knife... Which you evidently don't have." He noted, pointing to her belt.

"Er, yeah, I didn't really think I needed it." She shrugged.

L'Aquila rolled his eyes.

"You always need a weapon on you, anything could happen!"

"Alright, alright, I will. Now I've got to shop for a dress. Are you going to join me?" She asked, stepping away.

He shook his head.

"I've got planning to do. And an outfit to buy myself."

"You can't buy it with me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I want to surprise you." He grinned and disappeared into the crowd, winking as he vanished.


	12. 12 Masquerade

With the assistance of the maid, Ginevra was soon ready for the ball. She stroked her dress, pure white and felt as soft as the down of feathers. It was tight, a corset tying it up at her back, but it was necessary as it was strapless. As she looked in the mirror, she smiled. Her hair was tied up elegantly and her make up was simple but her dress was the most beautiful. It was in the style of a swan, fitting as it was her mother's favourite animal. Around her neck, hanging on a chain, was the Piece of Eden. As she didn't have any pockets, a necklace would have to do.

Tucking the ring into her cleavage, hiding it, she took the final piece, a white mask with orange and black trim around the bottom, copying the colours of a swan's bill. Ginevra picked it up, but didn't put it on, holding it in one hand, the invite in the other.

Carefully, she stepped down the stairs, lifting her skirt as to not tread on it. Dante waited for her at the door, smiling as she greeted him.

"You look nice." He remarked as they left the mansion, stepping up into a carriage.

"Grazie, as do you." She gave a smile, noting his dark green suit, the fabric giving a bright sheen, much like the body of a snake.

They sat almost silently, saying very little to one another as the carriage travelled through the city, heading for the mansion which L'Aquila and Ginevra saw Dante leave from. As it rolled to a stop, arriving at the destination, Dante tapped his mask, and Ginevra remembered, lifting it to her face and tying the white ribbon around the back.

"Have fun." He smiled as they approached they door, handing in the invites and going their separate ways.

As Dante left to mingle with the other Templars, Ginevra wandered around as the ball began. Even if she regularly spoke to these people, she still wouldn't be able to recognise them, each man and woman taking on the attire of an animal. There were elegant butterflies and proud lions, noble deer and sultry cats, any creature under the sun seemed to fill the room, although walking on two feet and sipping wine.

"A swan, how original." Said a voice from behind her, a smile already playing on her lips.

She turned and observed L'Aquila's outfit.

"An eagle, how unoriginal." She grinned.

L'Aquila's outfit was a dark brown, feathers lining the suit. His mask concealed most of his face, a golden beak stretching down over his nose with golden thread bordering the holes for the eyes.

"What can I say, it matches my name."

"It looks good."

He took a drink from the glass he held as he watched the dancers fill the floor. An array of colours mingled and swirled about as they exchanged partners and spun around each other, laughter and chatter almost matching the sound of the musicians that performed beside the dance floor.

"Shall we dance?" L'Aquila asked, noting a glance from Dante, undoubtedly wondering who the man was that was speaking with his adopted daughter.

"I can't dance." Ginevra replied, scoffing at his request.

"I do. Just follow me." He said, taking her hand.

He lead her to the floor and bowed as she curtsied.

"Now what?" She laughed.

"Put your hand on my shoulder." He told her as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

She did as she was told and L'Aquila raised his arm, holding hers up. As they did so, wings appeared along their arms, lining the sleeve of L'Aquila's suit and hanging from a band around Ginevra's wrist.

"You have wings too." She smirked as he began to lead her in the dance, slowly swaying to the music.

"I took inspiration from your drawing." He grinned, making her blush.

"So how did you become a dancer all of a sudden?" She asked, changing the subject.

Before he could answer, Ginevra began to laugh.

"Wait, you were practising when you were meant to be 'planning'!" She barked a laugh as L'Aquila joined in.

"Ah, sì, you've caught me out. I was up almost all night practising."

"Well, you've got to fit in." She said and he nodded.

"Sì, although not many people know my face, I'll look suspicious if I'm just standing and staring all night."

They continued to dance, blending into the other Templars as the music changed from a slow tune into a more lively one. L'Aquila pulled her along, spinning around, watching a playful smile grow on her face as she danced, skipping to the beat of the music, much to his amusement.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" She called as she breezed past him, linking arms with another dancer before spinning and changing partners.

"It looks like it!" He laughed as she nearly bumped into someone, standing on their toes, receiving a dark look from them.

She grimaced, rejoicing him as the music slowed. Seeing that many of the partners danced closely, L'Aquila pulled Ginevra closer, grinning as she blushed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced slowly.

"So, decided to join us assassins then?" He whispered, careful that the Templars didn't hear the name of their enemies.

"I don't know. I've been thinking, I'd rather be a thief."

He nodded, considering it.

"You certainly have the skill for it."

"Do you think so?"

"Sì, the only other person I know to have stolen that many documents without being caught is my sister."

"Il Serpente won't be too pleased to hear I can match her." Ginevra grinned.

"You might be right, she hates competition."

They danced on in silence, somehow finding themselves in the centre of the floor. As L'Aquila gazed into her eyes, he lifted her mask, gently pushing it back. He had always known she was beautiful, but here, she was radiant.

Ginevra tugged on the ribbon that held his mask on, ignoring it as it fell to the ground. His face was almost always hidden and so to see him like this was a shock to her. He was handsome, she couldn't deny, a striking figure with a gentle smile.

It was as if their bodies moved of their own accord, Ginevra pressed her body to his as L'Aquila lowered his head. All the sound of the music, the talking, the laughter, vanished, replaced by their beating hearts as their lips drew closer.

"Seize him! Assassino scum!" Dante cried, the music cutting off, the chatter changing to nervous whispers as Templar guards pushed through the crowd, heading for L'Aquila.

Ginevra gripped his hand but it was wrenched away as the soldiers descended on him. L'Aquila's wrist blade darted out and he growled, ready to fight. The sound of a gunshot burst across the room, a soldier taking his chance to shoot the Master Assassin.

"No!" Ginevra cried and threw herself in front of him.

The room grew silent, then a pulsing sound grew. The ring around her neck was glowing, a dome of light protecting her and L'Aquila. Then, the dome erupted, throwing the soldiers and L'Aquila back as Ginevra slumped to the floor.

The soldiers recovered quickly, quicker than L'Aquila, and they snatched him up off the ground, tearing his hidden blade from him.

"Thank you, Ginvera." Dante said, helping her up. "You've revealed the assassin for us."

She turned to face L'Aquila, misunderstanding forming hatred as the fear on his face disappeared, changing to anger.

"You betrayed us! Traitor!" He cried in fury, wrestling in the guards grip.

"I didn't! I swear!" She promised, held back by Dante.

"I never should have trusted you, Templar cagna (bitch)!" He roared, dragged away from the scene.

As Ginevra broke down in tears, the last face she saw was L'Aquila's, twisted in hatred and hurt that she could never heal.


	13. 13 The Spy

Dante dragged Ginevra out of the hall, gripping her wrist as he pushed in between the guests. Muffled whispers surrounded them, curious eyes watching the sobbing girl as she stumbled after him, clutching two masks.

They reached the empty cloak room and Dante slammed the door, throwing her to the floor. White feathers fluttered around them as the wing hanging from her wrist snapped.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" He roared, standing over her.

Ginevra cowered, sniffing, trying to stop crying. All she could see was L'Aquila's face, any feelings that he had towards her was gone, replaced with a furious hatred that would probably get her killed.

When she didn't answer, Dante pressed his hands into his face, groaning.

"If he had gotten any information-"

"I didn't tell him anything." She sniffed.

"At least you did something right." He spat.

He turned, pacing as Ginevra crawled to the wall, making herself as small as possible, wincing every time he spun on his heel and headed towards her. When he stopped, she held her breath.

"I know you're a spy."

In her fear, she feigned surprise. Even in difficult situations, she could lie.

"What? I would never-"

"I have spies too! I have someone working with me among the assassins. They told me you've been working for them, stealing documents. And I know you can easily break into my cabinet."

She bowed her head. She knew when the game was up.

As Dante stormed towards her, she flinched, making a sound belonging to a wounded animal. He grabbed her neck and snatched the necklace, tearing it from her.

"I'll take this." He said, pocketing the Shard of Eden before holding it in front of her face.

"How did you-" she started.

Dante tapped his nose and gave a dark smile as he stood and left her in the dark. With a slight click of the lock, Ginevra hung her head and gazed at the two masks in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Luca." She sobbed.

As he was tossed into the cell, L'Aquila winced, his side slamming against the cold, stone floor. Brown feathers fluttered into the air as they came loose on his sleeve, billowing around him. The Templar soldier spat on him and locked the door, muttering curses as he walked away. His hands were bound behind his back, so it was a struggle for him to stand, but he managed. L'Aquila took a deep breath and stared out of the small, barred window. He could see the two constellations above him, the eagle and the swan. Him and Ginevra.

At the thought of her, he cursed aloud, damning himself for falling for her. For so long, he had thought her allegiance was with the Brotherhood and his feelings were justified. But knowing that she had double crossed them, every smile he had in her presence, every heartbeat that quickened when he saw her, it felt wrong. Now, all that was left, was pain. She'd been playing him for a fool.

How could she do this? He thought, kicking the wall. What did the Templars have for her? What couldn't the Brotherhood offer? Did he mean nothing to her?

"Luca?" A voice whispered and L'Aquila growled.

"If you have any sanity, you will leave right this second." He snarled quietly, turning his head towards the figure standing at the cell door.

"You need to listen-" Ginevra pleaded but she was cut off.

"No, there's nothing to listen to. I had a feeling that the Templars had a spy, and God knows I wish it wasn't you, but here we are, you the spy and me locked up, waiting for my execution in the morning."

"I'm not the spy!" Ginevra cried, gripping the bars. After being locked in the cloak room, she had used her skills by picking the door and stealing a cloak, disguising herself as she left the mansion, almost turning invisible when stealing past the guards to get to the prison. She knew they would kill him and she had to break him out, no matter how much he hated her.

"Of course you are!"

"I'm not!" Ginevra insisted, pulling pins from her hair as she started to work on the door. "Dante told me there was someone working for him, among the Brotherhood. They told him I'd been stealing the documents, that you would be at the ball tonight! Luca-"

"Don't call me that." He growled.

"L'Aquila," she corrected, brushing her hair out of her eyes, now loose that the pins were out. "You have to believe me. Please."

"How can I!" He cried. "The only three that knew that I would be there tonight was me, you-"

"And me." Said a voice, approaching from the shadows.

"Il Serpente?" Ginevra spun and dropped the pins, kicking them under the door, her surprise masking its sound.

She smiled, pulling her brown hood back as she approached them.

"You?!" L'Aquila's voice nearly broke. "You're the traitor?!" This much betrayal could not be good for a man.

"Sì."

"Why?"

"You want the full story?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I think I deserve that much."

She sighed.

"I suppose it started with sibling rivalry. You were the favourite. You were the gifted one who was destined to become the Master Assassin while I became the Master Thief, after years of assassin training, just to give you a place."

"Is being the Master Thief not good enough for you?" L'Aquila scoffed, trying to hide his pain.

"Simply enough, no. But that's not the point. Too late did I discover the aims of the Templars. I was already the Master Thief before I found that they strived for peace, for order, everything that the Brotherhood didn't have. So, I joined them the only way I could, through treachery. And it proved surprisingly easy."

"What about me, your brother?"

"I wanted you to join me, but you would never understand. And you being the leader of all the assassins across Rome, I could hardly take that risk to ask you. I must admit, it's a shame it has to end this way but the Templars need control of all of Rome if they are to succeed. We can't have you getting in the way."

L'Aquila squeezed his eyes shut, as if to blank out all of her words. His own sister, whom he had loved, had betrayed him, sentenced him to death and sided with the enemy. Not only that, but he was lead to believe it was Ginevra. Those harsh words he had said to her, he didn't mean it...

"So I joined with Dante," she continued. "And I've told him all about your little exploits." Il Serpente gave a wicked smile in Ginevra's direction.

"Why did you need me then?" She asked, stepping away from the dangerous woman.

"I needed a scape goat, in case I was discovered. And evidently, it's proved useful." She said, snatching Ginevra's arm.

"What are you going to do?" Ginevra winced as she was pulled away from the cell.

"I'm going to do nothing. But all the assassins across Roma will be most upset that their beloved leader has been captured, and they're going to have to take it out on somebody." Il Serpente smirked. "Told you that you'd be useful."

"Wait!" L'Aquila cried and his sister stopped.

"Sì, dear brother?"

"You told me she was an Auditore, the bloodline of Ezio, the previous Master Assassin. Does that mean nothing to you?"

She tilted her head.

"Well, the Auditores do have the worst luck." She said and dragged the girl away, the Master Assassin screaming in their wake.


	14. 14 A Traitor's Punishment

Ginevra knelt on the floor, her hands and feet bound, a sack over her head. Silence surrounded her and she had given up calling for help quite a while ago. In her blindness, she still see his face and in the silence, hear his screams. It broke L'Aquila's heart that his sister could betray him like that, leaving him for dead with a smile on her face. And now, he was going to die and God knows what would happen to her.

She jumped at the sound of footsteps approaching, one set at first, then many, getting louder. Ginevra began to panic, her breathing quickening, her heart thumping in her chest. As the sack was tugged off her head, she blinked, her eyes adjusting to the dim light, the looming figure standing over her.

"What happened to my brother?" Il Serpente demanded, her face twisted in anger and concern. It appeared she was a better liar than Ginevra.

Ginevra couldn't speak. What could she say? About seven assassins stood behind Il Serpente, all believing that the girl bound on the floor was the spy and not the woman that they trusted.

"Cagna!" She swore and slapped her.

Ginevra cried out but took a deep breath and turned back to the traitor. She glared, giving her the same dark look that she gave Dante. Il Serpente smiled wickedly before striking her again, and returning to her distraught sister act.

She stepped back and slowly turned to the assassins, holding her head.

"Try and get information out of her. But remember, she's a spy, anything she says will probably be lies." Il Serpente said and left the room, grinning at Ginevra as the assassins couldn't see her face.

The assassins moved closer and Ginevra tried to scramble back, but her bonds prevented her. Terrified, she whimpered.

"She's only a girl." Said one of them.

"That's the point," another said. "She's meant to look vulnerable, so we won't suspect her." He turned to her, flicking his hood back. "Well it won't work." He bared his teeth as the blade on his wrist sprang out.

"Please, you have to believe me, I'm not the spy." Ginevra begged.

The assassin laughed.

"You can't expect us to believe anything you say."

"You must, it's Il Serpente! She's the spy! L'Aquila's being held in the prison, I tried to break him out-"

"Stop your lies!" He ordered and slapped her.

"Fabio, she's told us where to go. Leave her." Another assassin said.

"You!" Ginevra said, recognising the name. "You were the one that fought me, L'Aquila set it up to test me! You know that I would do anything to protect him, please, believe me!"

"No." He shook his head. "All I saw was a bloodthirsty girl that nearly killed me, just looking out for herself."

"Please." She begged, tears running down her cheeks. "Just go and help him."

"So you can escape? I don't think so." Fabio turned to the other assassins. "Go and find L'Aquila. I'll take care of her."

The assassins nodded and raced away, leaving the two alone.

He stepped closer to her, ominously raising the wrist blade to her neck.

"Pretty dress." He remarked, kneeling down, pressing the blade to her neck. "Shame if you were to get blood all over it."

She couldn't speak, even swallowing she could feel the cold metal biting her skin.

"If you don't start speaking," he pulled the blade back and cut her wrist bonds, gripped her arm. "Then I'm going to make a nice long line, all the way down your arm." He pressed the flat side of the blade on her shoulder, dragging it down her arm.

"Please, you don't understand, I'm not the spy, I work for the Brotherhood, that's were my allegiance lies! It's Il Serpente that's working for the Templars!"

"Lies." He snarled and cut the knife into her shoulder.

L'Aquila roared, breaking the icy silence, slamming his side into the wall and sliding down to the floor. His sister, his own sister had sold him out and everything he stood for. She had sentenced him to death and had taken Ginevra away. No doubt to be handed over to the assassins as the evil Templar spy. They'd kill her.

He took a deep breath and began to work at his bonds. As the leather ties rubbed on his wrists, he winced, the pain increasing as it dug into his skin. L'Aquila bit his lip, crying out as the bonds moved, sharp as knives in his skin.

As the leather straps fell loose on the floor, he took ragged breaths, rubbing his raw, red wrists. His eyes scanned the floor and found Ginevra's hair pins, kicked under the door when Il Serpente arrived. He snatched them up off the floor and stuck them into the lock. He cursed every time the pin came out of place, his impatience not helping his cause. Finally, he found the right spot, twisting it until he heard a rusty click and the door swung open.

As soon as he was free, he began to run. He sprinted out of the prison, ignoring the soldiers bodies around him, undoubtedly there by Il Serpente's hands. He took to the rooftops, racing towards the assassin hideout.

L'Aquila squinted, pausing in his tracks as multiple cloaked figures leapt up onto the roof in the distance, running towards him. Taking off in a jog, he ran to meet them.

"L'Aquila! You've escaped!" One of the assassins greeted him.

"Sì, where is Il Serpente?" He demanded.

They exchanged a look.

"She left earlier when we were interrogating the spy-"

"Ginevra isn't the spy!" He cried and the assassins paled.

"She was right."

"Well, she did tell us where L'Aquila was."

"Then that means-"

"Il Serpente betrayed us." L'Aquila said, leading the assassins back to where they came.

The assassins struggled to keep up with L'Aquila, thundering across the rooftops, fear lining his face. They thought it was because of his sister, and while that was partly true, he feared more for the safety of Ginevra.

As they reached the hideout, L'Aquila ducked into the entrance.

"Master, Il Serpente is long gone!" The assassins called.

"I know, go and find her!" He commanded, his voice growing fainter as he vanished into the hideout.

As he heard her scream, his stomach lurched.

"Ginevra!" He shouted, racing towards the source.

He burst into the dimly lit room to see the back of Fabio, a knife tearing her arm as he gripped her wrist. Her other hand pushed at his shoulder but she wasn't strong enough, her face twisted in pain. She still wore the pure white dress, splashes of red blood staining the garment.

"Fabio! Stop!" He yelled, snatching his collar and yanking him back.

"L'Aquila!" He started, dropping the knife.

L'Aquila pushed the assassin aside and knelt down beside Ginevra as she slumped to her side, loosing consciousness.

"Ginevra, stay with me!" He pleaded, tearing a strip of fabric from his outfit and wrapping it around her long wound.

It instantly became soaked with blood, and after two, three more make-shift bandages, he was satisfied that she wouldn't loose any more blood.

"Luca?" She breathed, her eyes half open.

"I'm here, you're safe now."

"Il Serpente, she's not here-"

"I know, I sent the other assassins after her."

She gave a weak smile and closed her eyes. L'Aquila began to panic, but by the rise and fall of her chest, he knew she was just sleeping.

"I'm so sorry, L'Aquila, I didn't know-" Fabio apologised as the Master Assassin lifted the unconscious girl.

"You nearly killed her!" He spat. "If she had lost any more blood..."

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "We all thought she was a traitor."

L'Aquila sighed, closing his eyes, composing himself for a moment.

"I know, it's fine. But please, next time, don't do anything without consulting me first."

"Sì." Fabio nodded and followed L'Aquila to an empty room, apart from the housekeeper that swept the floor.

On seeing the girl, and the blood, she gasped, dropping the broom.

"Please, can you care for her?" L'Aquila asked and the woman nodded, her eyes wide at Ginevra's bandaged arm, red with blood.

He rested her on the bed and pulled a sheet over her, covering the blood. He took a moment to glance at the sleeping figure, her peaceful form lying on her back, her head tilted towards him. On her lips were the ghost of a smile, only there when she heard his voice.

"Andiamo." L'Aquila said, waving a hand as the two assassins left the room, closing the door behind them.

"What now?" Asked Fabio as they took off at a jog.

"Now," L'Aquila said, his voice lowering to a growl. "We catch a traitor."


	15. 15 The Chase

Il Serpente didn't run. She didn't have to.

Slipping through the crowd, she remained invisible, using the bustling traffic of Roma to conceal her escape. Her hood was over her head, hiding her face and her long coat masked her figure, making anyone assume she was a man.

She arrived at the docks and passed a hefty purse over to the ferryman, half of which she had collected during her way there.

"I require passage to Venice." She said, gruffly.

"Sì, Messere." He said, taking the purse, feeling its weight.

Il Serpente strode onto the boat and sat down, two other passengers either side of her. She wasn't anxious, she never was, but she knew her brother would escape before long and would hunt her down. She decided she needed to escape, not for long, just temporarily before it was safe to return to Roma, without the threat of her betrayed little brother.

She glanced up at the ferryman who was pacing, counting his coin.

"How much longer until we leave?" She asked, her voice feigning a male tone. Not all boats allowed women aboard, mainly to do with superstition, and while most were fine with it, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Not long." He said, barely looking up from the florins in his hands.

She rolled her eyes and returned to waiting, tapping her foot impatiently. After two more passengers had boarded, the ferryman dragged up the ropes that secured it to the docks and set the boat into motion.

Out of the corner of her eye, Il Serpente caught figures of white, scaling the rooftops. They weren't heading her way, but she knew they were looking for her.

"Merda." She hissed under her breath, keeping her head down.

But, as the boat picked up pace and became a fair distance from the docks, she smiled.

The Master Thief had escaped.

L'Aquila's feet clattered along the roof slates, the sound alerting nearby guards. But they meant little to him and they quickly received a throwing knife to the neck of a swift kick to the chest, throwing them off the roof as he passed by.

"L'Aquila!" Fabio called, attempting to catch up to the Master Assassin.

"Hurry!" He growled. He knew his sister would be by the outskirts of Rome, possibly renting a horse or a boat by means of escape. This was how she got out of tricky situations, by fleeing instead of fighting. That's how the siblings differed.

In the horizon, he could see the other assassins on the rooftops, scanning their surroundings, no doubt using their Eagle Vision to detect their target. As the Master Assassin approached them, they turned, blinking, their sight returning to normal.

"I see you haven't found her." He observed.

"No, mi dispiace." They apologised. "We checked the stables and there have been no reports of a cloaked woman leaving there."

L'Aquila groaned. He should have known. When his sister wanted to disappear, she made it so, leaving no traces of her whereabouts behind. He stepped down to the edge of the building, perching on a beam. Taking a breath, he blinked, his vision changing. Around him were various blue splodges, hiding spots, and red figures dotted the rooftops and the streets. But that wasn't what he was looking for.

He strained, searching further, which only someone of his assassin capability could do without passing out. In the distance was a boat and sitting down, almost hidden, was the gold, glowing figure of Il Serpente.

"There!" L'Aquila stood, pointing. "The boat! It's nearly gone!"

He leapt off the beam, throwing himself into a straw pile below. A few assassins followed him while Fabio and the rest of them sprinted across the rooftops. They thundered through the streets, pushing people aside as they neared the docks.

The boat was to far away to jump to, but it could be shot. L'Aquila signalled to Fabio who lifted his arm and aimed, using his hidden pistol to shoot at the boat. The ferryman cried out, leaping into the water for safety. Il Serpente stood, knowing she'd been discovered, and joined the fleeing passengers in the water, swimming for the other side.

Fabio and the assassins jumped down from buildings, reunited with the others as they dived, a dozen cloaked figures slicing through the water. Il Serpente was running as soon as her feet touched solid ground. Taking glances behind her, she dashed through the city, pulling her hood back, letting her hair fly.

"Assassini!" She cried. "Help me!"

The city guards heard the cries of the 'defenceless' woman and jumped into rescue her, blocking the path as the dripping wet assassins, chased her down.

"Reinforcements!" The guards called. "Assassini!"

As more soldiers jumped down from the rooftops or thundered around the corners, the assassins realised they were outnumbered.

"Go!" Fabio shouted to L'Aquila. "We'll hold them off!"

He nodded a thanks and barrelled past the soldiers who were too preoccupied with battling the assassins to chase after him.

Keeping the brown cloaked figure in sight, L'Aquila pushed himself further, beginning to close in on the Master Thief. Il Serpente looked over her shoulder, catching sight of her brother, a grim expression on his face. She gasped and L'Aquila saw a look on her face that he had never seen before. She was afraid.

His feet thundered on, slightly quicker than his sister's. Once close enough, L'Aquila tackled the woman, people scattering and murmuring amongst themselves as they watched the scene.

Pinned to the ground, Il Serpente turned, barking a laugh as her brother's wrist blade cut into her neck.

"You wouldn't kill me, brother."

"Why not?" He snarled, his teeth bared. "You would have me killed, Ginevra killed-"

"Ah, Ginevra." She gave a wicked smile. "You care more about her than your own sister."

"You want me dead!" He exclaimed, pressing the knife deeper. "She saved my life." L'Aquila remembered the other night, at the ball. He was going to be shot but she stood in front of him, the Shard of Eden protecting them both.

"Pity she's not here now." She grinned, lifting her arm to reach his stomach.

L'Aquila heard the blade slice into his flesh before he felt it. He gasped, looking down, watching the blood pool.

"The Templars _will_ rule Roma." Il Serpente said her last words and dragged her brother's wrist blade across her neck, choked on her own blood and died.


	16. 16 It Was Time

Her eyes snapped open and before she even knew where she was, she was calling for him.

"Luca!"

"Calm down, Signorina, please, just lie back down." The housekeeper started, gently pushing Ginevra's shoulders as she sat bolt upright.

"No, L'Aquila's in trouble, I have to-" Ginevra tried to push off the bed, putting weight on her damaged arm by accident. She cried out but still stood, none the less.

While asleep, the housekeeper had changed Ginevra's outfit from the bloodstained dress to a simple blouse and linen trousers. That was going to be easier to run in.

Without another word from the housekeeper, Ginevra bolted from the room, following the rabbit warren of hallways until she found the way back to the streets. She wasn't sure why she felt like this, but there was an unnatural fear burrowing in her chest and she knew the Master Assassin was in danger. Il Serpente was a sly, wicked woman and if she was willing to let her brother be executed, nothing was going to stop her giving the killing blow.

She burst through the city, clutching her wounded arm, racing for the outskirts of Roma. She was starting to think like the assassins, assuming Il Serpente would be attempting escape and so headed for the docks.

As she arrived, she halted, searching for any clues as to where L'Aquila was.

"Assassino stronzo." Grumbled a ferryman, dripping wet as he watched a boat being pulled into shore, left stranded out in the middle of the water.

"What happened?" Ginevra asked, intrigued by the word 'assassino'.

"The scum attacked me and my passengers. We all jumped off and I've lost customers and a great deal of coin thanks to the assassini!" He spat.

"Where did they go?"

He shrugged.

"Probably to the other shore, they were chasing someone, I think."

"Grazie, Messere." She nodded and raced for the water's edge.

Using poles that stuck out from the water, she skipped across to the other side, carefully balanced. As soon as her feet thumped on the solid wood of the docks, Ginevra sprinted on.

Hearing the clatter of blades and shouts of a fight, she followed the noise to find Templar soldiers battling against the white cloaked assassins. But L'Aquila was absent in the battle and her stomach lurched.

Where was he? And where was Il Serpente?

She ran on, passing the fight, keeping her head down in case she was recognised.

Ginevra arrived in the city square, greeted by a large crowd, gathered around something hidden, talking amongst themselves.

When she heard the word 'body', a horrendous fear awakened.

"Please don't be him, please don't be him." She murmured as she pushed through the crowd, trying to get sight of the still form lying on the ground.

As she saw Il Serpente's body, her heart stilled. It wasn't him. She still had a dark smile on her face, despite the blood that spilled from her neck. Her eyes were closed, the 'Requiescat in pace' ceremony performed by an assassin, probably L'Aquila.

In her hand was a knife, bloodsoaked.

"No..."

Blood splatters decorated the ground, leading a trail away from the scene. Ginevra followed it, her heart thumping louder with each step.

Then, she saw him, curled up in the corner, shaking as he clutched his stomach.

"Luca!" She cried out, running to him.

"Ginevra," he breathed, looking up. His face was pale and he looked extremely weak. He had lost a lot of blood.

"Mi Dio." She gasped as she gently took his hands. They were covered in blood, as was his stomach, the deep red staining his torn outfit.

Ginevra put his arm around her neck and helped him up, taking as much of his weight as she could. L'Aquila stumbled with every other step and she winced every time he did so.

"L'Aquila!" The assassins found their master, sprinting to his aid.

"He needs a doctore." Ginevra instructed. "He was stabbed by Il Serpente."

"She got away?"

She shook her head, turning to the crowd which were parting for the soldiers who had come to remove the body.

"He killed her?"

"No." L'Aquila said. "She killed herself. She knew I couldn't do it."

"She knew her fate would be worse than death if we got hold of her." Growled an assassin, punching his palm.

"If it's anything like my treatment, I'd pity her." Ginevra glared at Fabio, who bowed his head shamefully.

The assassins took L'Aquila from her, carrying him between them as they hurried back to the hideout.

"Will he live?" Ginevra asked, running after them.

"Only time will tell." Fabio said mournfully.

As the doctor examined the patient, the assassins and Ginevra stood and sat around him, silently, awaiting the verdict. The doctor gave a heavy sigh and stood up straight.

"So?" Ginevra asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"It is hard to say." He said, washing his hands. "The blade has not punctured any vital organs but he has lost a lot of blood. Give him some rest and he may recover."

"May?" She squeaked, the assassins exchanging anxious glances at the doctors uncertainty.

"He has a strong will to live and good physical condition. He is very likely to recover, although excessive bleeding can take down kings and peasants alike."

Ginevra bowed her head.

"Grazie, doctore."

The assassins left her alone with the Master Assassin, muttering amongst themselves.

"He just needs some rest, let's leave him."

"Do you think he'll get better?"

"It's L'Aquila, of course he will."

"Should we call the girl to come with us?"

"No, let's leave her. It may even do him some good if she's beside him."

As silence returned to the room, Ginevra could feel herself welling up. What if he died? She thought about the future of the Brotherhood, who would they elect as the new leader? Fabio maybe?

But what would happen to her?

As she gripped his hand, she closed her eyes, trying not to cry. All she could think of was the night at the ball, the way he looked at her as he took off her mask. He looked at her a way that he had never looked at anyone before.

Ginevra opened her eyes and started to think. Her mother had been in a situation like this before. When she was young, her mother had told her of her father's bravery at the Battle of Viana. Her mother had been captured and it was there that she got her scar, a knife pulled down her cheek.

'I know what that feels like,' Ginevra thought.

But her father had rushed to rescue her, only to be shot in the chest by a crossbow. For days he lay unconscious, his to-be wife never leaving his side. She sang to him, 'the Mull of Kintyre', and he heard her.

Ginevra had long forgotten the words to the song, but she remembered the tune, those nights when she would sit in her mother's arms and her melodious voice would float throughout the room, calming her.

She began to hum, the tune flowing consistently as she found the right memory. Hearing the tune, L'Aquila smiled.

"Pretty song."

She jolted, pulling her hand away.

"I- I didn't know you were awake." She blushed a deep red, hiding her face.

"I haven't been for long, only when I heard your voice." He opened his eyes and gave a weak grin.

"You should go back to sleep, the doctor said you needed rest." She changed the subject.

"Ah," he rolled his eyes. "Of course, you're taking care of me. Whoever thought the 'great Master Assassin' would need looking after."

"You've been stabbed." Ginevra pointed out. "You need to rest."

"Ah, yes." He nodded, staring at the ceiling. "Il Serpente."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was her undoing."

"I wish there was another way."

"There can be no other way. We can't reason with them. They want us dead, so we have to kill them before they kill us."

A memory of her parents hit her like a tonne of bricks. She could remember them telling her the same thing, to which she would scream at them that they were evil, wrong people. Oh, how she's changed.

"Dante needs to die." Ginevra stated.

"Sì, but not tonight. I can barely sit up straight-"

"I'll do it. As soon as he gets word of Il Serpente's death, he'll flee. It must be tonight."

"No, Ginevra." He found her hand, holding it tight. "You can't, he could kill you!"

"It's nearly happened a few times." She shrugged.

"No, I won't let you. You stay by me for the whole night. I'll be better tomorrow. I'll find him then."

Ginevra opened her mouth to object but L'Aquila glared at her.

"I'm the Master Assassin. What I say, goes."

"Fine."

"Bene."

Soon, L'Aquila slipped back to sleep, resting peacefully as Ginevra sat beside him, humming the 'Mull of Kintyre'. She cautiously stood, still singing the tune as she crept towards the door.

Taking quiet steps, she searched the corridors until she found the large, dimly lit room where she first met the brother and sister. She took a candle from a bench and peered into the corner of the room. And there, sure enough, was her mother's assassin uniform.

Ginevra set the candle down and pulled on the outfit, finding it fitted well, although slightly dusty.

To the right of it were weapons, lined up along the wall, long sword, knives, pistols and crossbows alike. She snatched a pistol off the wall, checked its contents, and pocketed it, heading for the door.

She entered the hideout as a wannabe thief, a traitor of the Templars and a disgraced daughter of their enemies. She left as an assassin.

Ginevra took a moment to stop and stare at the moon that glowed white against the navy blue sky. She smiled.

It was time.


	17. 17 The Fall Of An Assassin

Ginevra swung in through the window, the window to her old bedroom. Still scattered across her desk were drawings, doodles that she'd done. She picked one up, smiling at her impression of L'Aquila, his graceful, powerful wings behind him. She exchanged it for an older drawing, one of dreams. It was her as an assassin, holding a pistol, ready to shoot Dante. It appeared that time had come.

She set it down and turned to her bed, tugging a blade from under her pillow. Tapping the button, she confirmed it was still in working order before pocketing it and silently creeping downstairs. It was silent in the mansion except for the library in which Dante often had meetings. It was quiet, secluded, and had a hidden passage containing a powerful artifact and an escape route.

Ginevra stalked the corridor, twirling the pistol in her hand. Silently, she crept to the main room, the light pouring out onto the darkened hall. She stepped into the doorway, holding up the gun. Seven men sat across the table, their conversation fading as the cloaked figure stood before them. Her arm lifted, pointing the pistol at the man at the head of the table.

"Arrivederci, Dante." She smiled as she pulled the trigger.

The gunshot rumbled in slow motion as Dante held up his hand. Placed on top of his Templar Order ring was the Shard of Eden.

She hadn't been on the receiving end of its effects, but Ginevra was about to find out what happened to those who were.

The air pulsed, rippling with energy as the ring protected the head of the Templars from the attack. A shock of silence followed, accompanied by a wave of power, striking her to the floor.

Her head was spinning, unable to focus on the man that stepped towards her. It seemed that three of him stood over her, three pistols pointed at her head.

"You can use the ring," she gasped, struggling for breath.

"Surpised?"

"I though only those with the blood of assassins could use it."

As she managed to focus of his face, she saw him smile.

"My parents were assassins. I gave them away and joined the Templars. You know, we're more alike than you think."

"I'm nothing like you." She growled.

"Shame. You could have been so much. Arrivederci, Ginevra." He smiled as he pulled the trigger.

L'Aquila groaned and rolled over, wincing as he moved, the wound not yet healed.

"Ginevra?" He whispered, his eyes still closed.

No response.

He squinted, seeing nobody beside him. He sat up, a hand over his stomach, his breath ragged.

"Ginevra?" He called out again.

Nothing.

L'Aquila swung his feet off the bed and, unsteadily, stood. Taking wobbly steps, he searched for her down the corridor, hoping she hadn't gotten far. With one hand, he clutched his wound, the other, gripping the wall for support. Every movement pulled at the muscles in his torso but he didn't cry out.

A deep fear found his heart. What if she had gone after Dante?

An image flashed in his mind of Ginevra, her head bowed, her hood nearly covering her face, a pistol pointed at her head.

"Ginevra!" He cried out, trying to push himself faster.

L'Aquila stumbled, falling on his side, gasping as pain shot through his body, disturbing his wound. He called out, but the only voice he could hear was his own, echoing around him. Groaning, he turned over, lying on his back, his hand over the striking pain of his stomach.

Shakily, he lifted his hand, seeing the blood covering it. The fall had opened the wound, blood seeping from his stomach, covering his shirt.

"Help," he breathed.

But no one heard him.


	18. 18 Last Moments

With a snarl, Ginevra moved, dodging the shot that thundered around them. She snatched her blade from her pocket and before Dante could even process what was happening, the copper blade was extended, slicing through the air.

As the pistol, and Dante's hand, thudded to the floor, there was a brief moment of silence, before he started screaming. Blood spurted from the stump of his wrist and Ginevra scrambled up, blade raised.

"What have you done?!" He screamed, clutching his wrist.

"It's over, Dante. Il Serpente is dead, your followers have fled. The Templars have no place in Roma!"

"No!" He said through gritted teeth. "We _will_ rule!"

"Not without anyone to lead them. You're going to die, Dante."

"And I suppose you're going to kill me. May the fates never forgive you for what you're about to do!" He spat.

She shrugged.

"Auditores do have to worst luck." Ginevra said and lunged.

The blade tore through his throat, his eyes fixed on his murderer as she pulled it back out. Dante spluttered, possibly trying to form words, or even breath, but his feet gave way beneath him, blood dripping from his neck and mouth.

He lay on the floor, shaking slightly, then going still. After confirming he wouldn't breathe again, Ginevra tentatively drew the ring off of Dante's dismembered hand, biting her tongue as she did so.

His eyes were still wide open, glaring and angry.

"Requiescat in pace." Ginevra said, kneeling beside him, closing his eyes.

She then stood, ready for escape. She took one last at the man that was once a father to her, lying dead, blood soaked.

"Arrivederci, Dante." She whispered and turned away.

"Luca? Luca!"

At the sound of her voice, his eyes flickered open. He was weak, weaker than he was before.

"Ginevra." He breathed.

"Luca, mi Dio, what were you thinking? You need to get back to bed- your wound! The blood! Mi Dio!" Ginevra panicked, kneeling beside him.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" He smiled weakly.

"I have every right to now." She said, showing him the blood stained blade.

"So the thief has become an assassin." He mused as Ginevra gently pulled him to his feet, shifting his weight to her as she lead him back to his bed.

"I still want to be a thief. What I had to do, that was necessary, but I don't want it to be a habit."

He nodded to himself as Ginevra placed him on the bed.

"I'll get the doctore."

"No! In a minute." He said, grasping her arm. "Stay with me a moment."

"Luca, I need to go, you're hurt, bad."

"Don't leave me," he begged, his breathing becoming ragged and quieter.

"I won't." She smiled, taking his hand.

As he eyes fluttered, closing, a smile playing on his lips. His breathing began to slow, striking fear into Ginevra as she clasped his cold hand.

"Luca! You don't leave me either, Luca!"

His vision faded to black, his last memory of Ginevra, calling for him, telling him to stay.


	19. 19 Resurrection

L'Aquila walked among the stars, taking in the quiet hum of the glowing lights, each singing a different tune, in perfect harmony with each other. The tune was familiar, it sounded like the song Ginevra sung as she stayed by his side. The constellation that he followed was also familiar. Standing back, he could see the shape of the eagle, its partner, the swan, beside it.

"Am I dead?" He asked aloud, looking about for anything other than the darkness and the stars.

"That depends." A voice replied.

"On what?"

"Do you want to die?" The voice echoed around him, unrecognisable.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm too young."

"Younger have died."

"There's more I need to do, I'm the Master Assassin-"

"Those in higher statuses have died."

L'Aquila turned, mulling over his words. What could he say?

A figure materialised in front of him, a young woman, wearing a white dress. Her long hair fell in gentle waves down her back, an almost mournful expression despite her beautiful face.

Ginevra.

"Wake up." She whispered, holding out her hand.

"I'm trying." He said, stepping towards her.

"Please." She begged.

L'Aquila took her hand, but it dissolved at his touch and she disappeared.

"That's it." He said, tilting his head up, calling to the voice. "I don't want to die because of her, Ginevra. I can't leave her."

"Why?"

"Because I love her."

If you could hear someone smile, then that's what L'Aquila heard when he said those words.

"Very well. It's time you returned."

L'Aquila gasped, the breath pulled from his lungs as the stars imploded, light blinding him. He shut his eyes, covering his face to protect himself.

As he breath returned, he coughed, blinking.

"Luca!"

As his eyes adjusted, he turned to his side, to see the girl he loved beside him, a smile on her face. He gave a weak grin and Ginevra pulled him into her arms.

"Mi Dio," she laughed. "We thought we lost you."

"How-" he coughed. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few days, nearly a week."

"What have I missed?"

"I've been training to be a thief, I've done a few jobs around the city and I've even been teaching the others a few tricks." She grinned and then paused. "But I stayed by your side for as long as I could. We all took shifts."

"Bene." He smiled. "Anything else?"

"The Templars have left Roma. It now belongs to the people."

"That's what I needed to hear."

As L'Aquila tried to stand, Ginevra helped him up, walking with him out of his room and to the usually dimly lit hall, now brightly illuminated as the assassins and thieves, loyal to the Master Assassin, sat around, as if waiting for him. At the sound of their footsteps, they turned, standing, their dull, exhausted faces lighting up.

"L'Aquila!" They chorused, rushing over.

"They've been waiting for you here, only rarely leaving for missions, but waiting here for you to wake, they all knew you would." Ginevra whispered.

"They have that much faith in me?" He questioned.

"They do. And so do I." She kissed his cheek and passed his weight over to someone else, vanishing in the crowd.

As he watched her disappear, L'Aquila smiled, touching the kiss on his cheek. She saved his life more than anyone should, her mere presence bringing happiness to him. And now they were safe, the Templars gone. And he intended to keep it that way.


	20. 20 New Beginnings

Ginevra progressed through her thief training with exceeding skill, even going so far as helping the more experienced thieves, who accepted her help gladly. It soon became common knowledge that her great-grandfather was an influential thief and his skill had been passed down to her.

L'Aquila smirked as he watched the thieves train, the men and women ducking under cover, hiding from each other. Using his Eagle Vision, he noted each of them, thieves dressed in red, perched on the high beams, searching for the thieves in blue. Every now and again, there would be a call, a red thief had found one of the blue thieves and the blue one would sprint away, the red in pursuit. If they were caught, it was a point to the red, and if the blue reached the door in time, it was a point to the blue.

As he watched a red thief tackle a blue to the floor, receiving a cheer from above, L'Aquila yawned. It was tiring work leading the assassins and the thieves. It was about time a new Master Thief was elected.

He focused on one gold figure, crouched behind a box. She remained out of sight, perfectly still as the rest of the thieves on her team grew restless. One at a time, they bolted, but she used this distraction to change her position, unknown to the red thieves above.

Soon, Ginevra was the last thief out hiding. Half her teammates had made it out, by the skin of their teeth, the other half had been caught. However, so preoccupied by their escape, none had gone for the tags that were sticking to the red thieves side, replicating a purse, or even the opportunity to kill someone. Only L'Aquila saw where she was, her golden form keeping out of sight as she began to climb up the rafters. The thieves watched what she had left below, equipment and uniform bundled behind a crate, casting a human like shadow.

"That's her, there." Said one to himself as Ginevra crept behind him.

"So sure?" She grinned and pulled the tag on his waist. "You're out."

The red thief recovered from shock, then smiled and rolled his eyes, climbing down.

The remaining two thieves sat in silence, searching for movement, listening for sound. A figure breezed past them and they jolted, tearing after her as she snatched a rope, swinging down to the ground. As she reached the door, Ginevra stopped and turned, flashing a grin as they raced towards her.

"She hasn't reached the door, we can still get her!" One exclaimed.

When they were within arms reach, Ginevra pulled out their tags from her pocket. In surprise, they slowed and stopped, checking their sides.

"She took them!"

"So-"

"You're out." She grinned.

As the thieves groaned, L'Aquila clapped.

"Well done, Ginevra. Looks like you've salvaged a victory for your team."

"Grazie." She bowed mockingly.

He rolled his eyes but bowed back none the less.

"I think you're ready."

"Ready?"

He winked.

"Follow me."

Ginevra did so, confused. He lead her back into the rabbit warren of corridors, finally arriving at the door to the main hall. Before he opened the door, he knelt at a chest beside the door. L'Aquila lifted the lid, holding up a brown outfit.

"What is-"

"Uh, uh." He waved a finger.

At his interruption, Ginevra frowned, taking the outfit from him.

"Get changed into this and then meet me in here."

"Okay...?" She gave him a look as his grinned mischievously, closing the door behind him.

She grumbled as she turned away, ducking into an empty room. By studying the outfit, she realised it was her mother's assassin uniform, but dyed the thief's brown. She smiled. After pulling on the outfit and flicking up the hood, she caught sight of her figure in the mirror.

Il Serpente stared back.

Ginevra gasped, turning away from the mirror.

"No." She whispered. "I'm not her."

She glared back into the mirror and instead of a traitor, a strong, dangerous young woman glared back.

"That's me." She smiled wickedly.

Ginevra left the room and arrived at the hall. She opened the door, her eyes widening at the assassins and thieves that flooded the hall, all cheering as she entered.

She turned to L'Aquila, mouthing 'what is going on?'. He grinned and faced the crowd, raising an arm in her direction.

"May I present to you, Il Cigno (the swan), the Master Thief."


	21. 21 A Curse And A Cure

So this is the last chapter to Eagle's Prey! And also, the last Assassin's Creed story based around Italy during the Renaissance. I have an idea for another story based on AC Black Flag but it will probably be quite slow getting the chapters out since school work's starting to become a major problem! Thank you so much for all the reviews you've given, you lovely people make my day!

* * *

After the ceremony, Ginevra was caught up in a flurry or assassins and thieves, all congratulating her promotion. L'Aquila searched for her in the crowd, but she was lost among the faces. He blinked, switching his sight, scanning the room. As the gold figure failed to appear, L'Aquila started to worry.

"Mi dispiace, excuse me." He said, pushing past the crowd.

They paid little attention to the Master Assassin as he found the door and slipped out. He walked down the silent corridors, his footsteps echoing around him.

"Ginevra?" He called, but there was no answer.

He quickened his pace, stepping outside, pulling his hood back as the cold night air whipped through his hair. L'Aquila looked up to the tower beside the hideout, detecting a figure sitting at the top.

As he climbed up behind her, she jolted in surprise.

"A Master Thief can't be taken by surprise, Ginevra." He grinned. "Or should I call Il Cigno now?"

"I don't mind." She whispered.

"Ginevra, what's wrong?" L'Aquila asked, concerned at the tone of her voice.

"It's what Dante said, just before he died. He cursed me." She sniffed, playing with the ring on her finger. "And now I'm in this position, I'm just going to hurt more people."

"You believe it?"

"I didn't at first. But I'm starting to turn into her, Il Serpente. It's not just the skill I got from my great-grandfather. It's the skill I got from her." She sighed, her voice shaky. "I'm an Auditore, I suppose. We do have the worst luck."

"Listen to me." Luca said, gently turning her chin to face him. "Whatever happens, whether you truly are cursed or not, I will be beside you every step of the way. I love you, Ginevra." He held her face and pulled her closer for a kiss.

Under the kiss, she smiled, the moon illuminating the young lovers.

"I love you too." Ginevra breathed. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Luca grinned and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wiped away the tears on her cheek. The ring on Ginevra's finger glowed, the strange runes fading away to an old inscription.

'You have my heart,' it read.

Whatever the future had to throw at the Master Assassin and the Master Thief, they were there for each other. And no curse could change that.


End file.
